1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a trim assembly for interfacing with a flanged support post. In particular, the invention relates to a trim assembly that removably attaches to flanged support posts of modular storage units.
The trim assembly includes trim members having longitudinally oriented flanges for slidably engaging a slot formed in the flanged support posts.
The trim assembly of the present invention is designed for use with flanged support posts of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,650, which is incorporated herein by reference. As shown in FIG. 8, a support post 20 is generally comprised of an interior post 73 and a plurality of radially extending flanges 75. The interior post is preferably tubular in shape, with a circular cross-section and interior 77 and exterior 79 wall surfaces. The flanges 75 preferably extend along the entire longitudinal length of the interior post. In addition, the flanges 75, or dove tails, are preferably spaced equidistant from each other around the periphery of the interior post 73 to create a symmetrical support post.
As best seen in FIG. 8, each flange has a first portion 21 which extends radially from the interior post 73. At the terminal end of each first portion is transversely disposed a second portion 23. The second portions are formed with arcuate outer surfaces 25, that together outline a circumference that is concentric with the interior 77 and exterior 79 wall surfaces of the interior post 73. Together, the first portion 21 and second portion 23 can be described as forming a T-shaped structure extending radially from the interior post 73. A slot 27 is formed between adjacent flanges 75. Because of the arcuate shape of the exterior wall surface 79 and the T-shaped flanges 75, the slots can be described as substantially concave, with the side portions thereof each forming opposing C-shaped wall surfaces defined by the inner sides of adjacent T-shaped flanges 75. The flanges 75 can also include horizontal grooves 29 on their outer surfaces 25, as shown in FIG. 7.
The flanged support posts 20 are part of a platform system used in constructing the modular units. In an open structure type of modular unit, the flanged support posts 20 can be used to form, for example, a shelving system. In an enclosed structure type modular unit, the flanged support posts 20 are used with an array of top, bottom and side panels to form, for example, a cart or cabinet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modular storage units in the form of enclosed or open structures are well known in the art.
In one type of enclosed storage unit disclosed in the '650 patent, flanged corner support posts 20, as described above, receive vertical edges of side panels into the slots 27 formed by the flanges 75 to form a storage assembly. In a storage assembly of this type, linear trim pieces extending the length of the flanged support posts 20 can be inserted into exposed slots 27 of the support posts 20 not receiving the side panels. These trim pieces have arcuate outer surfaces that, when inserted into the slots 27, form a substantially continuous outer face with the arcuate outer surfaces of the T-shaped flanges 75 of the support posts 20.
However, further improvements in modular storage units are desired. For example, it would be desirable to provide a trim assembly that enhances the use of such modular storage units.